


Bonds

by JoshGamerV



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshGamerV/pseuds/JoshGamerV
Summary: The death of a certain flier from his point of view.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters. Suzanne Collins does.

Ares dived, circling the Bane. He trained his eyes on him. The loss of his tail affected the Bane greatly. He lashed out at them, but his attempts were uncoordinated as if he was dizzy in some way. Still, with his size, every blow would be fatal. If one of those claws caught Ares or Gregor, they would be doomed.

Ares spun around to get Gregor in a better position to strike. The sword cut smoothly into the Bane’s paw, his fur staining with blood. He let out a guttural roar and swung his uninjured paw at them. Ares hustled to whip away. If he got too close, there was no way he would be able to escape unharmed.

“This is not working,” he thought, “But I have got to give it an extra try.” 

But no matter how much Ares twisted and turned, he could not get into a position that allowed Gregor to deal a fatal blow. 

“I’ve got to get in closer if I’m going to take him out!” said Gregor.

Ares nodded. A plan started to form in his head. “Hang on!” 

Ares began diving towards the Bane, turning around himself again and again. He gained more and more speed until he thought he had never flown this fast before. The Overlander’s legs tightened around him. 

“Now!” he thought as he passed under the Bane’s foreleg. Gregor jammed his sword into the flesh. The Bane shrieked. He hopped back, freeing the blade. Blood sprayed from the wound, and a satisfying feeling filled Ares. They had finally gotten a good hit in on the Bane! Perhaps it would be easier from now on. It actually felt like they had a fair chance of defeating him, and -

“Get out!” Gregor’s distressed cry snapped him out of his thoughts. “Get out, Ares!” The terror in his voice told Ares something was wrong. But what?

He opened his wings to pull out when he saw Gregor stabbing his sword in the Bane’s direction. A look of horror was plastered across his face. He was about to ask what was happening when a terrible pain shot through his wing.

“Ares!” cried Gregor, “No!”

The Bane spun Ares around and he found himself staring into the rat’s ratty eyes. He looked disoriented, to say the least. 

The Bane snarled slightly and yanked him towards him. 

“No!” thought Ares, “I cannot die! I cannot - I cannot fail the Overlander, too!”

The Bane bit into his throat, ripping the flesh to pieces. Ares thrashed to free himself, but somewhere deep inside he knew it was too late. A heavy feeling enveloped his heart, and a sharp pain washed over him. He would have given anything to escape, to get Gregor to safety. But he could not. 

The Bane raised his paw, and with an incredible power, he banged it into Gregor’s chest. He flew off Ares.

“NO!” thought Ares. 

The Bane opened his jaws, and Ares fell. He wanted to open his wings, but he had no strength to do so. He could barely breathe as it was. 

Then he noticed the blade lodged in the Bane’s chest. Gregor had tried to save him, but it had been too late. The Bane fell onto the ground, rolling onto his back. 

A bitter feeling washed over Ares. The prophecy had been right, after all. Both the Bane and the Warrior would die at last. He had failed in saving Gregor. He had let another bond die.

A low sound reached Ares’s ears. With his echolocation he detected Gregor crawling across the floor to him.

“He is alive!” Ares thought. But then again, if he were not dead yet, it meant he would just suffer longer. “But maybe, just maybe, I have not failed my bond.” he thought.

Gregor’s face came into view. The sorrow in his eyes made Ares’s heart ache even more. He suddenly felt very tired and knew this was the end. 

“Ares? Ares? Don’t go, Ares, okay? Don’t.” Gregor’s voice sounded distant. His face was pressed against Ares’s flesh

They would both die. And perhaps that was fine. They would die beside each other, smeared in one another’s blood. 

They would die as bonds.


End file.
